Castle's hurt !
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: SPOILER "The Squab and the Quail" Basé sur la promo ! A partir du "I'm doing my work". Et si Castle était obligé d'aller avec Beckett chez le riche, et s'il assistait au baiser... Parce que j'adore quand Castle est en colère et blessé ! Parce que j'adore le Angst qui finit BIEN... RATED M !


**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Quand j'ai vu la promo de l'épisode, ce one-shot m'est apparu tout de suite ! Il fallait que je l'écrive ! **

**Je n'en reviens pas, j'espère qu'Andrew Marlowe va être cohérent dans cet épisode et je me réjouis de voir ce qu'il va nous offrir... **

**RATING M POUR UNE RAISON ! (SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, NE LISEZ PAS LA FIN!)**

**Ceci est le premier lemon que j'écris sur Caskett et le premier qui soit si lemonesque ! J'espère que ça vos plaira, et j'attends de vos nouvelles ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-_I'm doing my job_, lui dit-elle le plus calmement possible, comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était son boulot de protéger James Sanders?

-_Right!_ lui répondit son écrivain, amer...

Depuis deux jours, une menace planait sur un des hommes les plus riches de New-York... James Sanders habitant sur le territoire dont s'occupe le douzième, Beckett et son équipe se retrouvaient sur l'affaire. Sauf que quand James demanda une protection, Gates ordonn à Kate de s'en occuper étant donné qu'elle était la détective en charge de l'affaire. Castle, au début, n'appréciait pas trop l'idée, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. Maintenant, cependant, Sanders tentait par tous les moyens de charmer Beckett et celle-ci semblait apprécier... Castle avait remarqué qu'elle était troublée par l'autre homme, et là, ce fut le moment où la jalousie fut plus forte que tout! Une dispute avait éclaté dans la salle de pause, mais rien n'y faisait, Beckett ne voulait pas admettre que Sanders lui plaisait. Au contraire, elle reprochait à Castle d'être jaloux pour rien et de se prendre pour le centre du monde.

Beckett de son côté, avait remarqué l'attirance qu'avait James à son égard, mais elle n'en faisait rien. Il est vrai qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, mais en même temps, elle devait s'occuper de sa sécurité et s'ils venaient à ne pas s'entendre, ça s'avérerait difficile. De plus, elle commençait à s'interroger sur sa relation avec Castle... Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse dans une relation, mais depuis quelques temps, cette relation stagnait... Ca ferait bientôt un an qu'ils sont ensemble et elle s'interrogeait sur leur avenir. Alors, honnêtement, elle ne se souciait pas trop de la technique de drague de James Sanders, bien que dire qu'elle ne se sentait pas flatté serait mentir. Maintenant, elle n'en revenait pas que Castle lui fasse une crise de jalousie! il savait que c'était son boulot, mais trop égocentrique ou du moins, ayant trop d'insécurité, il lui reprochait de faire son job...

-Castle, s'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau. Je dois m'assurer de sa sureté, il est menacé de mort et la menace est sérieuse... C'est ridicule d'être jaloux! Si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu ne vas pas savoir aider sur l'enquête !

Castle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire qu'il était inutile? Venait-elle d'implicitement lui demander de partir et de la laisser faire son boulot ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

-Pardon? finit-il par dire.

-Tu es jaloux et ça t'empêche de réfléchir, honnêtement, à l'instant tu m'énerves plus qu'autre chose et ça m'empêche de travailler. Alors soit tu calmes cette jalousie complètement absurde soit tu rentres et on se voit demain ! Mais là franchement, tu m'emmerdes et ta jalousie m'exaspère, tu te comportes comme un garçon privé de son jouet! Et dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un jouet et surtout, que je ne t'appartiens pas! s'énerva-t-elle, ses paroles étaient dures, froides et sèches, paralysant Rick sur place...

Il baissa la tête pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point elle le blessait... Alors comme ça, elle ne le prenait pas au sérieux, elle ne voulait pas de lui ici, c'était très clair! Ne disant pas un mot, ne lui jetant même pas un regard, il se leva, pris sa veste, et la tête basse, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Le voir réagir de la sorte fit culpabilisé Beckett. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire les choses comme ça, c'est juste que pour le moment elle était à cran avec toutes ses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Elle se leva à son tour, se tournant pour appeler son compagnon.

-Castle, cria-t-elle alors qu'il passait derrière le grillage en direction des ascenseurs.

Il ne réagit pas, blessé. Mais elle le prit, à nouveau, comme un caprice de petit garçon et, énervée comme elle l'était, elle ne fit pas attention à ses paroles.

-_Go to hell, _dit-elle finalement, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire !

Castle l'entendit, il redressa soudainement la tête, cherchant le regard de la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, voulant vérifié qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Et, aussi douloureux cela fut-il de le voir, il réalisa qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait.

Beckett, une fois de plus, sentit la culpabilité monter en elle, encore plus forte qu'avant, à la vue des yeux de Castle qui s'assombrissait alors que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible de le blesser à ce point, encore moins que ce soit elle la cause de cette douleur qui se voyait dans tout l'être de l'homme. Ses épaules s'étaient affaissées, le rendant plus petit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement alors que le blanc de ses yeux viraient au rouge tellement il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Mais rien, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire n'aurait su dissimuler l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Kate avait l'impression qu'elle venait de, littéralement, arracher le coeur de son partenaire et l'avoir jeté aux ordures.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il, la voix chevrotante.

Et sur ce, il se tourna et se traîna vers l'ascenseur. La jeune femme allait lui courir après, en l'appelant quand une autre voix résonna à cet étage.

-Monsieur Castle, appela le capitaine Gates, ne partez pas tout de suite, j'ai à vous parler à vous et au détective Beckett. Dans mon bureau.

Castle souffla un bon coup pour faire disparaître les larmes de ses yeux, et se donner du courage pour la suite. Mais c'est sans relever la tête qu'il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gates. Au moment de passer près de Beckett, il s'éloigna la plus possible, la simple idée d'être près d'elle le brûlant entièrement.

Le capitaine Gates n'attendit pas que la porte soit fermée avant de commencer.

-Bon, monsieur Sanders veut rester chez lui cette nuit, il a du travail et il ne veut pas partir. Il a une équipe de surveillance dans une voiture en bas de la rue, mais étant donné son statut social, ses relations avec le maire et la gravité de la menace, je veux qu'il ait une surveillance rapprochée pour la nuit. Vu que toutes mes équipes sont occupées à l'instant, que Ryan et Esposito sont en train d'étudier les dossiers de Sanders, j'ai besoin que tous les deux vous vous chargiez de cette surveillance...

-Capitaine, commença Castle, je ne suis pas vraiment disponible ce soir, ma présence est-elle vraiment nécessaire ? demanda l'écrivain, sans lever la tête.

Beckett reçu un nouveau coup de poing de culpabilité en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec elle.

-Monsieur Castle, êtes-vous sérieusement en train de suggérer que j'envoie un de mes hommes non-accompagné sur une affaire de cette importance. Il n'est pas question que de la sécurité de Sanders, je veux être sûre qu'en cas d'incident, vous et le détective Beckett puissiez vous couvrir afin d'éviter un drame. Et bien que j'espérerais pouvoir assigné un vrai policier, je n'en ai pas sous la main et je sais que malgré tout, vous pouvez être utile en cas de besoin! Alors oui, votre présence est nécessaire et obligatoire! Je me fiche de ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux à l'instant, mais votre dispute ne doit pas empiéter sur votre travail !

-Bien chef, accepta-t-il, déçu. Je vais rentrer chez moi chercher des affaires et je me rendrai directement chez Sanders dans ce cas, à plus tard détective Beckett, lui dit-il, sans la regarder une seule fois.

Gates était surprise de ce comportement. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que Castle et Beckett étaient ensemble, mais vu que ça ne les empêchait pas de travailler, elle ne disait rien. Même si elle n'était pas fan de Castle, elle reconnaissait que sur certaines enquêtes, il était réellement utile. Elle se tourna vers son meilleur détective pour voir la culpabilité étalée sur son visage, mais sans un mot, Beckett sortit du bureau et alla prendre ses affaires pour rentrer préparer un sac chez elle.

Alexis était chez son père quand il rentré au loft. Sa colocataire dans le dortoir avait décidé de faire une fête avant les examens et le jeune Castle avait préféré étudier au loft. Dès qu'elle aperçut son père, elle compris qu'il y avait un problème. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu aussi mal, était durant les trois mois où Beckett ne l'avait pas appelé.

-Papa, s'exclama-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ma puce, mais, je dois partir cette nuit pour assurer la protection d'un homme avec Beckett. Si dans le courant de la soirée, tu reçois un message de ma part qui dit SOS, tu sauras appelé le capitaine Gates et inventé une histoire pour que je doive absolument revenir ici, que c'est vital presque que je revienne...

-Pourquoi ? s'interrogea la jeune fille, après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi réticent pour une enquête...

-S'il te plaît _pumpkin_, je te jures de tout te dire, mais là je dois partir, tu le feras ?

En voyant à quel point son père semblait souffrir, elle hocha la tête. Quand son père sortit de sa chambre, un sac à la main et la sacoche de son ordinateur autour du cou, Alexis alla se réfugier dans les bras de son père, la meilleure place dans laquelle elle n'est jamais été, et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille que tout se passerait bien et que ça s'arrangerait...

Embrassant sa fille su le front, l'écrivain quitta le loft.

Il arriva, comme par hasard, devant l'immeuble de Sanders en même temps que Kate.

-Castle, il faut qu'on en parle, lui dit-elle le plus doucement possible, de peur de se faire rejeter.

-Non, je crois plutôt qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe de la protection de votre meilleur ami détective, répondit-il froidement. Tu auras eu ce que tu voulais apparemment, rajouta-t-il, blessé et blessant.

Il l'avait vouvoyé dans l'espoir de mettre un peu de distance et de formalité entre eux, il ne voulait pas en parler maintenant, et surtout pas chez cet homme. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la vouvoyez définitivement.

-Quoi donc? demanda-t-elle, ébahie qu'il ne l'appelle même plus par son prénom.

-Je vais en enfer !

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il ne s'était montré si froid avec elle, pas même après qu'il ait découvert qu'elle lui avait menti un an au par avant... L'avait-elle blessé tant que ça ?

Plus un mot ne fut échanger entre eux avant que James Sanders ne leur ouvre la porte de son immense loft.

-Bonsoir Kate, monsieur Castle, salua-t-il de sa voix suave.

-Monsieur Sanders, répondit Castle. Je me permets de vous demander, continua-t-il, auriez-vous une pièce dans laquelle je puisse m'installer pour travailler un peu? demanda l'écrivain en désignant sa sacoche du menton.

-Bien sûr, répondit James ravi à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec la charmante détective.

Il conduisit Castle dans son propre bureau, légèrement plus petit que celui que Castle avait chez lui. Sans un mot, il s'installa et Sanders sortit...

Ca faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était enfermé dans le bureau, une heure où tout ce qu'il arriva à écrire fut une histoire dans laquelle Nikki trompe Rook avec leur témoin principal d'un meurtre, Flanders. Entendre Beckett et l'autre homme rire et discuter de l'autre côté de la porte ne faisait que rajouter du sel sur sa plaie. Finalement, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, après tout, il était le petit-ami de Kate et il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne cesse de se battre pour elle. Il fallait qu'ils parlent et qu'ils mettent les choses à plat. Rick avait bien remarqué que Kate semblait distraite, préoccupée, ces derniers jours. Et il voulait qu'elle lui en parle, voir s'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Décidé, il effaça ce qu'il venait décrire, mais garda l'idée d'un problème similaire entre ses personnages, et se leva, prenant la direction du salon.

Dans le salon, Beckett se disait qu'elle devait laisser du temps à Castle, qu'il comprendrait qu'il avait été stupide d'agir comme un enfant gâté. De plus, elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui. Ils en parleraient le lendemain et après dix minutes, elle l'aura encore une fois dans sa poche, il ne pouvait pas rester fâché contre elle, ce n'était pas dans sa nature... De toute façon, elle voulait lui parler de ses doutes, elle n'était pas certaine de l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux. Elle passa donc la soirée avec James, et elle s'amusa. Elle voyait qu'il tentait de la charmer, elle ne le repoussait pas, pas parce qu'elle était spécialement attirée (même si dire qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout serait mentir) mais parce que, pour une femme, se sentir désirée était une chose revigorante et plaisante. Sauf que, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu James se rapprocher...

-Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une femme comme _toi, Kate_, dit-il, charmeur en se baissant.

Ses lèvres douces, mais sèches, se posèrent sur les siennes, et sans s'en apercevoir, Kate y répondit. Mais, rapidement, même pas 5 secondes plus tard, elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait et s'éloigna. Du coin de ses yeux, elle aperçut le dos de Castle qui retournait dans le bureau. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ s'alarma la jeune femme. En sentant les lèvres de James, elle s'était rendue compte qu'aucun omme ne pourrait l'embrasser comme Rick le faisait, déclenchant des frissons tout le long de son être, faisant palpiter son coeur. Elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme qui pourrait l'enthousiasmer autant et lui donner des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'en l'embrassant, et cet homme c'était celui qui venait de la voir embrasser James Sanders. Des larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux en réalisant qu'elle venait peut-être de gâcher sa seule et véritable histoire d'amour juste parce qu'elle se sentait flattée par l'attirance de Sanders à son égard.

-Kate? s'interrogea James.

-Je suis désolée, mais je suis en couple...

-Oh, donc toi et cet écrivain...

-Oui, et je crois que je viens de foutre en l'air la relation qui m'était le plus cher, je dois aller lui parler...

Sanders avait beau être un charmeur, il ne voulait pas être un obstacle, mais si l'écrivain sortait de la vie de Kate, il n'hésiterait pas. Il se déplaça pour la laisser passer. Au même moment, l'écrivain sorti du bureau, avec ses sacs et le téléphone à l'oreille...

Le coup de massue qu'il prenait à l'instant même était certainement le plus dur, le plus douloureux et le plus violent qu'il n'ait jamais pris... Même quand il avait trouvé Meredith au lit avec son directeur de tournage dans une position compromettante, il n'avait pas autant souffert. Kate, Beckett, sa muse, la femme de sa vie, embrassait James Sanders... La douleur l'éventrait, son coeur s'étranglait, la bile lui montait à la gorge alors que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues... S'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, peu importe ce que Gates disait. Retournant rapidement dans le bureau en sortant son I phone pour envoyer un SOS à sa fille. L'impression de se noyer dans le Pacifique l'étouffait, il avait du mal à respirer alors qu'il revoyait en boucle les lèvres de Kate réagir à celle de James. Elle avait fermé les yeux ! Quelques minutes après, son téléphone sonna et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit le nom _Victoria Gates_ sur l'écran.

-Oui capitaine?

-Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous autoriser à partir monsieur Castle, soupira le capitaine.

-Pourquoi, un problème? joua le jeu l'écrivain.

-Votre fille vient de m'appeler, elle ne va pas bien du tout, elle vient de faire un cauchemar à propos de Paris et elle panique totalement, elle vous veut près d'elle. Et honnêtement, vu comme elle parlait, je crois qu'elle est la personne qui a le plus besoin de vous monsieur Castle.

-Merci chef, bonne soirée.

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de finir de ranger ses affaires, composant le numéro d'Alexis. Elle répondit alors qu'il enfilait sa veste, et sortait du bureau, Kate et James toujours au milieu du salon. Il ne regarda pas Beckett et ne vit donc pas ses yeux embués.

-Tu rentres à la maison papa? demanda Alexis, inquiète que son père ait sérieusement eut besoin d'une excuse pour partir.

-J'arrive mon coeur, je serai là dans vingt minutes et on parlera de ce cauchemar d'accord ? dit-il tendrement, ces paroles étant à double sens.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester là, papa, essaye de parler avec Kate...

-Elle est un peu occupée Alexis, dit-il le plus calmement possible, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit désirée à l'instant présent, je te vois tout de suite.

-_I love you daddy!_

_- Love you too sweetheart !_

Il raccrocha, rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans et, sans un regard pour les deux autres personnes, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Alexis a besoin de moi, elle ne va pas bien, Gates est au courant, bonne soirée !

-Rick attend, supplia la jeune femme.

-Au revoir ! dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il ne disait jamais _au revoir_! Beckett paniquait, que signifiait ces deux mots... Elle ne pouvait pas lui courir après, elle était en mission. Mais la peur qui lui serrait le ventre était insoutenable. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de convaincre Ryan et Esposito de venir ici quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Parce que partir comme il vient de le faire, il ne se bat même pas pour toi ! fit remarquer James.

-Tu ne comprends pas James, cet homme s'est battu pendant des années pour que je me lance dans cette relation, jamais il n'a cessé de se battre, il n'a jamais abandonné... Mais je viens de le blesser comme jamais il n'a été blessé...

Comprenant que la jeune femme devant lui était réellement amoureuse, et ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal, James décida de l'aider un peu.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que j'accepte l'offre de ton capitaine, lui dit-il gentiment, puis devant le regard interrogateur de Kate, je vais l'appeler pour qu'on m'amène dans une maison sous surveillance le temps que toi et ton équipe trouviez qui veut me tuer... Prépare tes affaires, tu as un homme à aller retrouver.

-Merci!

Le temps de l'appel et de l'organisation, il fallut une heure et demi avant que Beckett ne saute dans sa voiture et démarre, le pied au plancher vers le loft des Castle.

Quand il arriva chez lui, les larmes avaient cessé de couler et le visage de l'écrivain reflétait une douleur que jamais Alexis n'avait vue chez son père. Elle couru le rejoindre et l'accompagna jusqu'au divan. Là, son père lui expliqua brièvement l'enquête sur laquelle Beckett et lui travaillaient. Il lui raconta comment James Sanders faisait les yeux doux à Beckett et qu'elle ne le repoussait pas... Il lui décrivit sans trop de détail la dispute qu'ils avaient eue au precinct et qu'il avait voulu rentrer de suite. Il lui rapporta la discussion avec Gates et les raisons pour lesquelles il était obligé d'aller chez Sanders avec Beckett, et enfin, il lui dit ce qu'il avait entendu et puis vu dans le salon de Sanders. Alexis sentit une colère noire l'envahir! Comment Beckett avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Son père était l'homme le plus aimant et le plus généreux qu'elle connaissait, il était toujours là pour les gens qu'il aime et Kate, Kate venait d'écraser le cœur de cette homme... Elle décida d'aider son père et ça commençait avec de la crème glace ! Il regardèrent un peu la télé avant que Castle ne décrète qu'il voulait dormir et se dirigea d'un pas lent et lourd vers sa chambre. Il s'effondra dans son lit et, dans un acte de désespoir, il enserra le coussin de Kate contre lui, sentant les larmes tomber alors que l'odeur de la femme de ses rêves emplissait ses narines...

Alexis ruminait sa colère devant la télévision quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit sans vérifier l'identité de la personne. Si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait pas ouvert.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha l'adolescente!

-Alexis, soupira Kate, je veux juste lui parler, il faut que je m'explique...

-Le détruire ne t'a pas suffit ! Tu dois en rajouter une couche? Mon père est complètement brisé, il dort, et honnêtement je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser entrer!

-S'il te plaît Alexis, supplia Kate, les larmes coulante sur ses joues... Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit, je dois lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Tu sais, reprit Alexis, quand j'avais 9 mois, mon père est rentré plus tôt que prévu d'une réunion, et il a trouver ma mère et son directeur dans le lit conjugal... Et bien que c'est la cause du divorce, quand mon père en parle, il est blessé, mais il n'a jamais été aussi blessé qu'aujourd'hui! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal ! Les fois où je l'ai vu le plus mal, c'était à chaque fois par ta faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui puisse te pousser à continuellement le briser... Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas reconnu mon père!

Les larmes coulaient librement le long des joues de Beckett en entendant la voix éraillée de la jeune fille. Elle ne réalisait que maintenant l'importance de ses actes.

-Alexis, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait forte. Ton père est la personne que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça depuis la mort de ma mère... ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir était un mal entendu et j'ai fait au plus vite pour revenir ici... Je dois lui parler, je ne peux pas le perdre, pas lui aussi !

Jamais encore Alexis n'avait vu Kate comme ça. Elle semblait véritablement malheureuse. Alexis se sentit honteuse de ressentir un peu de joie de voir que Kate aussi souffrait, mais elle pouvait voir que Kate s'ouvrait à elle et qu'elle aimait vraiment son père c'est pourquoi elle ouvrit la porte.

-Rends-moi mon père, supplia-t-elle avant de monter les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre.

Kate sentit son coeur se briser un peu plus en voyant Castle coucher sur son lit, son coussin serré contre lui. Comment avait-elle pu douter de sa relation avec lui ? Comment avait-elle pu le blesser à ce point? Elle devait réparer son erreur !

-Rick, dit-elle tendrement, en passant ses longs doigts dans la chevelure de l'homme de sa vie.

Il ne mit pas plus d'une minute à se réveiller. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il s'éloigna d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je te demande juste de m'écouter, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi et après je ferai ce que tu voudras...

Il hocha simplement la tête, parce que quand elle le suppliait comme ça, il ne pouvait l'ignorer...

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour cet homme Castle. C'est juste que, ça va faire un an qu'on est ensemble et c'est un pas énorme pour moi... Alors j'ai paniqué. Quand il est arrivé, il m'a trouvée attirante, il me charmait, et j'aimais savoir que je plaisais... Mais jamais, jamais je ne te tromperai Rick. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. J'ai paniqué et j'ai laissé James me charmer parce que je voulais me sentir appréciée... Je n'ai pas réalisé que je n'avais pas besoin de ça, parce que je t'ai toi, et que tous les jours tu me montres à quel point tu me désires et tu m'aimes, Castle haleta en entendant ce mot. Et je t'aime Castle, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, mais je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne veux pas te perdre...

Il ne réagissait pas, ses neurones essayant de se reconnecter après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle l'aimait. C'est de la voir se lever pour partir qui le fit réagir, il se leva et l'empoigna fermement.

-_You're mine Kate ! _Peu importe que tu penses le contraire! Te voir l'embrasser était le pire cauchemar de ma vie ! Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne me fais ça ! Tu es avec moi et exclusivement avec moi !

Beckett ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, jamais Castle ne s'était montré aussi possessif et autoritaire avec elle. Mais l'effet que ces paroles eurent sur elle était encore plus troublante. Elle eut l'impression d'être électrifiée, sa culotte était maintenant trempée et elle ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il la prenne vite et fort, qu'il la marque comme sienne... Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça, et c'est ce qui lui confirma que cet homme était son _One and Done_. Parce que même s'il disait qu'elle était sienne, même si elle se sentait sienne, elle savait que le sentiment était réciproque et que malgré ça, elle resterait la femme indépendante qu'elle était, il ne la changerait pas. Elle pourra juste dire qu'en cas de besoin elle pourra dépendre de lui sans crainte, parce qu'il la soutiendrait toujours et ne lui reprocherait jamais d'avoir besoin de lui.

-_Prove it! _

Avec un sourire arrogant, il l'enserra dans l'étau de ses bras et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

-J'y compte bien !

Et sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge avec les lèvres de Castle sur les siennes, agressives, la dévorant, la dominant !

Il l'empêcha de bouger, calant ses mains derrière son dos, alors qu'il glissait ses lèvres brûlantes le long de son cou et qu'il commença une succion forte et rapide. Beckett se sentait mouiller pas seulement sa culotte, mais son jeans également. Jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassée avec tant d'ardeurs et pourtant, il ne la blessait pas.

Avec rapidité, il défit l'attache de son soutien-gorge, lâchant ses mains pour le faire tomber au sol. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, dominateur, lui coupant le souffle. Quand il se recula pour enlever son t-shirt et son pantalon de training, révélant un boxer moulant sous laquelle une énorme bosse apparaissait déjà, elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il l'attira à lui, et tout en se baissant pour s'attaquer à ses monts de Vénus, il lui retira chaussures, jeans et sous-vêtements complètement inondés...

-Monte sur le lit, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Quand elle grimpa sur le lit pour se coucher, totalement nue, il secoua la tête, la regardant dangereusement, et elle comprit, comme toujours, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Elle se retourna à nouveau, se mettant dos à lui alors qu'il se tenait droit comme un "i" devant le lit.

Kate tremblait d'anticipation, les quelques fois où ils avaient fait l'amour dans cette position, il se montrait toujours doux, s'assurant que ça ne soit pas désagréable pour elle. En effet, vu sa _taille_, il avait peur de lui faire mal tellement elle était serrée dans cette position. Mais Kate aimait ce qu'elle appelait le "_angry sex"_, juste pas dans cette position, elle ne voulait pas se sentir dominée. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle n'attendait que ça, que Castle la domine et lui montre qu'elle lui appartenait, lui montre l'homme qu'il pouvait être.

-Tiens toi bien à la tête de lit, lui dicta-t-il, je ne vais pas être tendre, comme tu me l'as demandé !

L'entendre parler comme ça excitait Beckett au plus haut point, elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore touchée...

-Dis-moi d'arrêter se je te fais mal, dit-il alors plus doucement en contournant le lit et en embrassant tendrement sa tempe.

_Ok,pensa la jeune femme, il pense me faire mal!_ Et à son grand étonnement, elle ne ressenti aucune peur, le frisson qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébral était un frisson d'impatience.

-Je te le promets, arriva-t-elle à articuler malgré son souffle erratique.

-Bonne fille, rit Castle alors qu'il baissait doucement son boxer, révélant aux yeux de Kate une érection magnifique.

Kate s'attendait à ce qu'il monte sur le lit derrière elle et la prenne comme ça, mais, elle se trompait. Il avait beau être en colère, il ne voulait pas la blesser et il devait donc s'assurer qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, même si à l'odeur de son excitation et à la vue de la cyprine sur le haut de ses cuisses, il pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'était.

Beckett laissa échapper un cri quand Castle enfonça son majeur dans son entre, tournoyant. Elle ne put retenir ses gémissements après ça, et ça n'allais pas en s'arrangeant. Peu de temps après, Castle glissa un deuxième puis un troisième doit en elle et commença un rythme effréné, tournant ses doigts en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Kate criait plus qu'elle ne gémissait quand elle sentit les doigts de Castle frapper ce point particulier, elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Ce qui la fit venir violemment et bruyamment (heureusement que la chambre de Castle était insonorisée) fut quand de son autre main, il pinça son clitoris. Beckett atteint des sommets qu'elle n'avait jamais atteint, et quand elle redescendit, elle était affalée sur le matelas, Castle toujours debout derrière le lit, transpirante et essoufflée. La seule chose à laquelle elle arrivait à penser c'était: _S'il arrive à me faire partir si loin avec ses doigts, jusqu'où va-t-il m'emmener avec..._

Castle souriait en la voyant se remettre peu à peu, il adorait être responsable d'un orgasme si puissant chez elle. Il aimait être celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir... Mais il n'avait pas finit. Grimpant sur le lit à genoux derrière elle, il se pencha, et replaça les main de Kate sur la tête de lit. Ensuite, il lui dégagea la nuque et baisa tendrement la jeune femme derrière l'oreille, un des points le plus sensibles de Kate, la faisant gémir automatiquement. De son souffle chaud, il lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille:

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

Elle ne savait plus comment formuler une phrase cohérente, elle ne fit que hocher la tête, bouillonnant d'impatience, faisant rire à nouveau son homme.

Il l'aida à se redresser, puis, délicatement, il descendit ses doigts le long de la colonne de Kate, la faisant se cabrer, ses lèvres chaudes suivant le chemin... Il replaça sa main à plat contre l'entrée de Beckett, trempée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, et joua du bout des doigts avec son petit bouton de chaire... Les cris plaintifs de la jeune femmes le réjouissant. Il se baissa à nouveau, et vint boire le nectar de sa compagne, jubilant d'entendre tous ces sons sortis de la bouche de cette femme indépendante.

-Cas.. Cas... Castle, soupira-t-elle...

-Oui, répondit-il après s'être redressé, faisant courir son érection le long des cuisses de Kate, sans jamais venir la toucher...

-S'il te plaît, pria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kate ? demanda-t-il, toujours en jouant avec les nerfs de sa partenaire.

-Tu le sais très bIEN, hurla-t-elle alors qu'il faisait maintenant claquer son érection contre son bouton de chair.

-Quoi donc ? demanda innocemment Castle, il voulait l'entendre dire...

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Beckett n'arriva pas à lutter, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça après ce qu'elle lui avait fait... De plus, son désir pour lui était bien trop fort.

-Prends-moi, supplia la jeune femme, fais-moi tienne !

Et là, elle le sentit, fort, dur, long, s'empaler en elle avec une force incroyable. Elle se sentit basculer en avant, mais se rattrapa à la tête de lit et puis, il la retint en l'agrippant au niveau des reins, des deux mains. Elle criait à s'en briser la voix tellement il la martelait, atteignant des profondeurs encore jamais touchée, venant cogné tous les endroits lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle sentait l'orgasme monter en elle, puissant, la boule de feu commençant à de propager du bas de son ventre, elle sentait qu'il serait incroyable, fort, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à une telle intensité! Au moment où elle allait venir, Castle se retira entièrement. Elle geignit, mécontente de ne plus le sentir en elle.

-Riiiiiiick ! s'écria Kate.

Il s'empala à nouveau et l'orgasme les parcouru tous les deux, le plus puissant qu'ils n'aient jamais connu tous les deux. Elle hurla le nom de Castle, sa voix se brisant à la fin, mais un deuxième orgasme (troisième de la soirée) la traversa quand il vint en elle, son sexe tremblant l'envoyant au septième ciel à nouveau.

Castle se retira lentement de l'antre de Kate et se laissa rouler sur côté, Beckett s'affalant une fois de plus dans le lit. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations rapides et essoufflées perdura pendant quelques minutes avant que Kate ne le rompe.

-Wow, souffla-t-elle, c'était...

-Ouais, souffla l'écrivain, à court de mot.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vécu ça, s'étonnait le lieutenant, je devrais te mettre en colère plus souvent.

Elle regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où elle vit le regard de Castle s'assombrir.

-Je suis désolée Rick, sincèrement, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Et je te jure que je me suis éloignée de lui, je lui ai dit que j'étais avec toi... Jamais je ne te tromperai...

-Ne refais juste jamais ça Kate, tu n'imagines même pas comme ça m'a brisé le coeur de te voir avec lui...

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire que je suis désolée, mais je le suis Rick, je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi Kate...

Elle savait qu'il mettrait du temps à lui pardonner, et qu'elle devrait gagner sa confiance à nouveau, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils y arriveraient parce qu'ils étaient ensemble...

-Tu m'as épuisée _Writer-man_, fit-elle de l'humour, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de marcher demain...

-Donne moi un peu de temps, je n'ai pas fini encore, sourit l'écrivain...

Ses paroles seules suffirent à raviver le feu en fond de son ventre... La nuit serait longue, mais elle en valait le coup...

FIN

* * *

_Je pense pouvoir affirmer que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écris ;p_

_Vos impressions ? _


End file.
